


[Podfic] Bigger, Longer and Uncut

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cock Worship, Docking, Foreskin Play, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek walks away, because he’s learned that sometimes he’s never going to be able to join in on the joke, and this conversation is just making him have more questions. Like, why is Stiles so obsessed? Is he grossed out by uncut cocks or does he like them? Is Stiles cut? His face starts heating up the way it always does when he starts thinking about Stiles like that and he ducks into the shower, manfully ignoring the new round of laughter from downstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bigger, Longer and Uncut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bigger, longer and uncut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682009) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



> I loooooved recording this, it was so much fun:D

**Length:** 35:35  
**File Size:** 38.2 MB (mp3) | 16.6 (m4b)  
**Download:** Dropbox: [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g2eqyjzewhdkdgn/bigger%2C%20longer%20and%20uncut.m4b?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032013032601.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013032601.zip)   

 

Cover by cybel

Podbook by cybel


End file.
